Fountain of Love
by liffierout
Summary: Legends say that if you throw a coin into the fountain of Kirigakure, you will find true love. Seems like a joke to a certain Uchiha until he meets the Hyuga heiress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Legends say that if you drop a coin into the fountain, you will find true love" said an old man as he passed by.

"No way!" shouted the blond hair ninja. "C'mon Sasuke, let's do this!"

"No. Have some dignity baka, after all you're the Hokage"

"You're such a party pooper," cried Naruto.

"Only fools believe in fairy tales" scoffed Sasuke.

"Well, I'm going to do this", Naruto grabbed a coin out of his pocket and flipped it towards the fountain.

SPLOOSH

"Watch before you know it, I'm going to have tons of girls all over me" smiled Naruto.

"I don't think anybody is that desperate" snickered Sasuke.

"My charms will win anybody over" Nauto gave Sasuke a wink. "Your turn!"

"If I do, will you shut up about it?"

"Yes!"

Sasuke sighed and grabbed an object from his pocket.

"Hey that's not a coin, it's a poker chip" said Naruto.

"It's still counts as money baka" He began to walk away and flipped the black chip over his shoulder. The chip circled around the fountain a few times until it finally fell into the water.

SPLOOSH

"Let's go before we're late," said Sasuke.

"Hold up" yelled Naruto as he rushed towards Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Note: I was actually watching the movie "When at Rome" when I was writing this story. So the whole fountain and coin concept are similar to the movie. It's a great movie by the way, a must see movie. =)

* * *

"Hey Hinata, isn't that the famous fountain of Kingakure?" Ino pointed towards the fountain.

Hinata turned around to look at the fountain. A beautiful statue of a young woman was plastered on top on the fountain. "It's so beautiful"

"Why don't you throw a coin in there" Ino gave Hinata a coin. "Legends say that if you throw a coin in their, you will find true love"

"Umm..I'm not sure," stuttered Hinata.

"C'mon, I know you're still bummed out about Naruto, but it never hurts to start all over"

"I know…but…I really loved Naruto-kun…" said Hinata as she sat on the rim of the fountain. "I don't think I can move on...he was such wonderful person"

Upon hearing their conversation, an old man sat next to Hinata.

"It never hurts to try again," stated the old man as he placed his hand in the water and grabbed a few coins "Maybe if you believe, love will come to you"

"Umm…" Hinata looked at the old man with a confused look.

The old man chuckled and grabbed Hinata's hand. He opened it and placed the coins in them. "Love will come chasing after you"

"Hey Hinata, I think we should go" Ino grabbed onto Hinata's arm and dragged her away.

"Return the coins back to this fountain once you're finished" shouted the old man.

The old man faded away as Hinata was pulled farther away from the fountain. 'What des he mean' she thought.

"What was up with that old geezer?" asked Ino. "Are you okay Hinata?"

"Hai…but what did he mean?" Hinata took the coins out of her jacket's pocket and scrambled them on her palms.

"Sounds like complete gibberish" Ino inspected the coins Hinata held in her hands. "What kind of idiot would put a poker chip here?" She grabbed the black chip and threw it on the ground. "Hey three coins have the Konohagakure symbol and two has Sunagakure. How odd is that"

"Ino-chan!" shouted Hinata. She quickly ran towards the spot the black chip landed on.

"You're going to believe the old man?" questioned Ino.

"Um…noo…but they would make great souvenirs" She placed the coins back into her jacket.

"Now I'm wondering who from Konoha and Sunagakure placed those coins in the fountain. Maybe it was the Kazekage" Ino nudged Hinata with her arm and gave her a wink.

"Ino-chan!" squealed Hinata.

"I'm joking Hinata" giggled Ino. "We should head back home, the mist here is making my hair nappy"

* * *

Note: So I was wondering what characters would you guys want the coins to belong to? Hope everyone enjoyed it! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

"Shikamaru-kun!" screamed Ino as she waved at her beloved boyfriend. Shikamaru was leaning against the large entrance doors of Konoha village.

"You guys finished your mission quick," stated Shikamaru.

"Were you waiting for me this entire time" smiled Ino as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not exactly. I'm here to escort the Kazekage to the Hokage's office" Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets.

"Kazekage? Why so sudden?" asked Ino.

"Not sure, must be some paper work that must be finished" he stopped leaning on the wooded gate and walked past the girls. "Seems like their here"

Hinata and Ino quickly turned around and bowed as the sand siblings walked past them. Except for one certain person.

"Kazekage-sama, is everything okay?" asked the Hyuga as she noticed the Kazekage standing right in front of her.

The very sexy Kazekage turned to look towards Hinata and stayed quiet. All of a sudden, sand came out of his gourd and began to shape an object.

Hinata watched in amazement as the sand shaped a rose.

"A rose for you" stated the Kazekage in a serious manor.

"Umm..thank you Kazekage-sama" Hinata grabbed the sand rose.

"Gaara, you're doing it all wrong" stated the puppeteer. "This is how you should treat a beautiful woman" Kankuro walked towards Hinata and threw the rose out of her hand.

"The rose!" squealed Hinata as she saw the rose spread around on the floor.

Kankuro grabbed her hand "Nice to meet you" He gave her hand a soft kiss.

"Umm…nice to meet you too.." stuttered Hinata as she turned as red as a tomato.

"Ok let's go Romeo's" Temari grabbed both of her brothers and dragged them away from the poor Hyuga "Why the hell are you guys so out of character!"

"Hey guys!" shouted a familiar voice.

The gang turned around only to see the Hokage of Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Gaara, its been awhile since I've seen you" Naruto went towards Gaara and they gave each other the proper greeting; pounding each other's fists. "Shikamaru, what was taking you so long. I had to come out here myself to…" Naruto stopped his sentence. He stood their in silence until he spoke up. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata froze. 'Hinata-chan?' she thought. "Nar..Naruto-kun.." stuttered Hinata.

Naruto walked towards Hinata and closed his face towards hers. The were inches away from each other.

Hinata watched in horror. She could feel her sweat drop off her face. 'Na..Naruto-kun's..so..soo close to me'

Naruto squinted his eyes a few times. "Hinata-chan, you look different"

"Um…what do you..mean"

"Hmmm" Naruto inched closer that their nose were touching one another. "Let's go out on a date" smiled the idiot Hokage.

Everyone dropped anime style.

"Um…well…umm" Hinata could not believe what was going on. Naruto asked her out on a date. She felt herself flutter with excitement yet she felt woozy. "Um…"

"Oh dear!" Ino looked at her wrist, pretending that their was a watch "Look at the time. I think we should get home so her father wouldn't worry" Ino grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her away. "Sorry Naruto! Maybe next time!"

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto was about to follow them until he felt two hands grab both of his shoulders.

"Did you forget about our meeting" said Gaara and Kankuro in a harshly manor.

"What the heck is going on around here?" sighed Temari.

"Everything is so troublesome," stated Shikimaru.

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up!" shouted Ino as she shook Hinata around viciously.

"Na…Naruto-kun…date…me" muttered Hinata.

"Snap out of it!" Ino gave Hinata a slap on her cheek.

"Ino-chan…was I dreaming or did…Naruto-kun..ask me out" stuttered Hinata as she massaged her cheek to get rid of the pain.

"It happened," answered Ino "That was so sudden"

"Maybe the old man was right?"

"I highly doubt it. Maybe Naruto came to his senses"

"I don't know about that…." frowned Hinata.

"We've been gone for a week. A lot can change," stated Ino. "Want me to walk you home?"

"It's ok Ino-chan. I'll be alright" smiled Hinata. She walked away.

Note: As you can tell, Gaara and Kankuro are the ones I chose. Brother rivalry is much more interesting. You will meet the other people besides Naruto that are in "love" with Hinata in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

"Nar..Naruto-kun, I'm so happy" blushed Hinata.

"I'm so glad I came to my senses Hinata-chan" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands. "We are finally going to get married"

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace" stated the priest.

"I object!" shouted the Kazekage and puppeteer in unison as they barged through the doors.

Everybody in the church gasped.

"Hinata, why are you marrying that fool? Marry me instead," cried Kankuro as he grabbed Hinata''s hand.

"No me" stated Naruto as he pushed Kankuro out of the way.

"You forgot to return the coins," laughed the old man from Kingakure.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata felt a hand touch her arm. "Leave me alone!" she shouted as she pounded her hands on an object. The noise quickly snapped her out of her trance and she noticed Kiba sitting besides her.

"Are you okay?" asked the Inuzuka. "You pounded the table pretty hard"

"She's been acting weird all day." stated Hanabi as she cut her steak with a knife. "She keeps saying Na…"

Hinata quickly shouted to prevent that name to come out of Hanabi's mouth. "EEEEK! Kiba-kun what are you doing here?"

"You invited me for dinner, remember?"

"Oh right! I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind.."

"It's cool. So do you want to hang out?" asked Kiba.

"I don't think right now is a good time"

"Excuse me Hinata-sama" the maid came in the living room "But Hokage-sama is here to see you"

"EEEK!" shrieked Hinata "Well I think I do have time. Let's go Kiba-kun" Hinata grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him out the back entrance. "Tell Na..Naruto-kun..that I'm not here"

* * *

**Meanwhile outside**

"Tell me again why we are at the Hyuga manor?" asked Temari. "Shouldn't we be at your office?"

"Just here to visit and make sure Hinata-chan is ok" smiled Naruto.

"Well if that was the case, you should have sent me here. You and Gaara should go to the office and do that paper work," said Kankuro as he pushed Naruto out the way.

"Don't talk to me like that. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage of Konoha" scoffed Naruto as he pushed Kankuro out of the way.

"I don't care if you're my mother, just move out the way" Kankuro and Naruto were pushing one another which seemed like an eternity.

"Gaara do something," sighed Temari.

Sand poured out of his gourd and slithered around the Hokage and pupeteer's throat.

"AGHH!" Naruto and Kankuro gaged for air.

"Don't kill them, even though they are annoying" laughed Temari.

"What..the hell..was that for Gaara!" shouted Kankuro as he took a breathe between each word. "Are you trying to get rid of us since we're competition!"

"What the hell is going on around here? Why are you guys acting so weird? Its like all of you are in a spell" said a very annoyed Temari.

"Excuse me, Hinata-sama isn't home right now," said the maid.

"Yeah she's out with her boyfriend Kiba" laughed Hanabi as she walked past the door.

"Well, in that case. We shall meet later Gaara. I gotta run an errand" Naruto quickly walked away.

"I'll help you with that errand of yours" Kankuro rushed quickly besides Naruto.

"No need, you guys are our hosts" Naruto walked a little faster.

"You are the Hokage afterall, I don't mind" Kankuro walked ahead of Naruto.

"Seriously" sighed Temari. "What is wrong with those guys Gaara?" Temari looked around and noticed Gaaa was not their "Not you too!"

* * *

"Oi Hinata-chan, are you okay?" asked Kiba.

"Yes Kiba-kun" smiled Hinata. "Where else would you like to go?"

"Well..you see..I was meaning to ask you something"

"Yes Kiba-kun?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my…" Kiba was cut off.

"EEEEEK!" squealed Hinata. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun but I have to go" Hinata quickly turned around and ran.

"Why did she run?" Kiba looked straight ahead and noticed two guys rushing towards him. "Naruto?"

"KIBA" shouted Naruto.

Kiba wached as Naruto and Kanuro stopped to catch some air.

"What's going on?" asked Kiba.

"Hinata-chan isn't your girlfriend right?" said Naruto

"Not yet" Kiba gave Naruto a wink.

"Well you see, I was going to ask Hinata on a date but…" Naruto was cut off by a punch in the face.

"You stay away from her. You broke her heart once, I'm not going to allow you to do it again" Kiba walked away.

**Note**: Someone asked if I could make an alternative ending for Gaara and I will. I love Gaara and Sasuke, so they will be competing most of the time. Two sexy guys fighting over Hinata, that sounds very interesting! I will try to update another chapter by today but if I don't I will certainly update by this week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

"Hyuga, why are you…."

Hinata's eyes widened with horror. 'Oh no! Sasuke-san is going to ruin my cover' She quickly turned around and placed her hands on his mouth to prevent him from talking. In the process, she accidently slipped and dropped down on top of him.

"What are you…"

"Shhhhh" whispered Hinata as she sat on top of him. Hinata sat on him for a few minutes until she realized that she was sitting on the famous, cold-hearted Uchiha. "Ahh…go..gomen…Uchiha-san" whimpered Hinata as she quickly jumped off the Uchiha.

Sasuke got up and patted the dirt off his jacket's sleeve. He watched the Hyuga take a peek from behind the wooded fence. 'Why is she hiding' thought Sasuke.

"What are we hiding from?"

Hinata looked up and saw two dark eyes staring right back at her. Sasuke was inches away from her. He was mimicking her moves and taking a peek also. "Sasuke-san..what are you doing?"

"Just taking a peek. Seems like you're hiding from somebody" snickered Sasuke.

"I'm not!" shouted the Hyuga. She quickly covered her mouth.

"Is that Naruto coming this way?" pointed Sasuke.

"EEEEK!" Hinata quickly placed her back on the fence.

"So it's the idiot you're hiding from," ridiculed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san…don't scare me like that," cried Hinata.

"Oi, Sasuke!" shouted a familiar voice.

Hinata eyes widened. 'Na..Naruto-kun' She quickly placed her back on the fence again. (The same way she acted when Naruto came back to Konoha after his training with Jiraiya).

"What do you want?" asked the Uchiha in a hateful tone as he came out from hiding.

"Out of curiosity, have you seen Hinata-chan?" grinned the Uzumaki.

"Yeah, she's right behind this fence" Sasuke jolted his thumb upwards to point towards the fence behind him.

Hinata began to feel her heart beat faster. 'I need…to…face..Na..Naruto-kun. I can't keep avoiding him'

"Really?" Naruto walked towards the fence until Sasuke jolted his arm up to prevent him from going.

"I was being sarcastic"

"Bastard! You got me excited for nothing," sighed Naruto.

"Naru…Naruto-kun" Hinata came out from behind the wooded fence.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave her a big smile. "What were you doing behind there? Did Sasuke do something to you!"

"No Nar..Naruto-kun" stuttered the Hyuga. "We were just..umm..talking"

"Oh! Well anyways, about our date. I was thinking we should…" Naruto was cut off.

"You're out of luck, Hinata has a date with me" smirked Sasuke.

"NANI?!" yelled Naruto as he looked at Sasuke and then Hinata.

"Ummm…" Hinata looked at Sasuke with a confused look.

"This can't be true!" cried Naruto.

"That's what we were talking about," stated the Uchiha. "C'mon let's go"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her away leaving the poor Hokage alone.

* * *

Minutes later

"Umm..Sasuke-san..." Hinata flustered with embarrassment as Sasuke continued to keep a hold on her wrist.

"Shut up and be grateful I saved you from that idiot. It was pretty obvious that you wanted to get away from him"

"Was it really that obvious?" asked the Hyuga as she pulled away from the Uchiha's grip.

Sasuke stopped walking and stood there quietly.

"I mean I was really happy that Naruto-kun asked me out on a date. Yet it saddens me inside" Hinata looked down towards her feet. "His feelings for Sakura can not go away that easily"

'Hold on, it was just yesterday that Naruto was all over Sakura. Is he using the Hyuga as to get her jealous or as a rebound?' thought Sasuke.

"Hinata!" screamed a particular voice.

The Hyuga and Uchiha turned around only to see the Yamanaka and Nara coming towards them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ino as she looked at Sasuke and Hinata with an eyebrow raised up. "Are you guys on a date?!"

"Umm…well not…." Hinata was cut off.

"Great! I have an extra pair of tickets to go ice-skating! We should all go together" smiled Ino.

"But I don't…"

Ino placed her arm around Hinata's arm and dragged her ahead. "Come on guys!" shouted Ino.

"Don't I have a say in this" sighed Sasuke.

Shikimaru placed his hand on Sasuke's back "One rule you should always remember is to never go against a woman's wish"

* * *

Hinata stood outside the ice rink, watching Ino and Shikimaru skate around the ice.

"What's wrong Hyuga, don't know how to ice-skate?" snickered Sasuke. "You do come from a prestigious clan, so you should know how to skate"

"Umm..well father had us training night and day so we never had a chance to do this kind of things" cried Hinata.

"C'mon" Sasuke pulled his hand out towards Hinata. A tint of blush rose across his face. "Nothing bad is going to happen, trust me"

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand tightly and entered the rink. Her legs crisscrossed as she held onto the rail.

"Relax. Bend your knees," stated Sasuke.

Hinata would loose her balance but thankfully Sasuke was there to help her.

"How are you so good at this?" asked the Hyuga as she observed Sasuke's movements.

"My brother and I would play ice hockey with a few other Uchiha's. See you're getting the hang of it"

Hinata glided forward, still holding onto the rail.

"Let go of the rail"

"But I'm scared"

"You won't fall, besides you're holding onto my hand"

Hinata let go of the rail and skated forward gently. She kept her balance on both of her legs.

"I'm going to let go now" Sasuke slowly let go of Hinata's hand.

Hinata pushed off with one foot and slid on the other but this time a little harder to give herself more momentum. She slithered much farther across the ice. A few times, she would loose her balance but she would quickly hold onto the rail. Hinata looked out towards Ino and Shikimaru. 'Their so happy, I wish I could have that' thought Hinata. She dazed off while she continued to skate.

(Sasuke's view)

'Such a clumsy girl' thought Sasuke as he watched her from afar. 'She's different from Sakura and Karin. Being around her feels warm…..like my mother. Why is she dazing off? If she doesn't stop, she's going to run into someone….Oh crap' Sasuke quickly jolted towards Hinata.

(Back to Hinata)

Hinata felt herself be pushed and she began to lean backwards. "EEEEK!" She closed her eyes knowing that she was going to get hurt. She waited for a few seconds but heard the sound of sand. 'Sand?' She realized that she was being carried, not by a person but by sand. She opened her eyes and Gaara was standing in front of her.

**Note: I got the whole ice-skating idea when I went out on a date. If only Gaara was their to save me from my fall, but he wasn't. But fortunately my head was ok. Next chaper is when Gaara and Sasuke will clash. BUAHAHAHA Well I will try to update asap!**


End file.
